doblons_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Worship Tissue
"Some say that some Tissues were just acting like most other things. But that's not true... who knows what they can do now?" Worship Tissues are Special Types of Tissues. There are actually 5 Variants of these: Loyalists, Priests, Zealots, Bishops and Templar. They are quite Uncommon, the Variant they spawn as is random, depending on the Chance. Variants: Tissue Loyalists: These Tissues are a bit tougher, and they only target anything that attacks them or their Leader, but also target anything that [[Sənssᴉʇ ɟo uəənΌ əɥʇ|'??? ????? ?? ???????']] is currently targeting. They look similar to Regular Tissues, however, they have 3 Swivel Cannons instead of 1, and use a pair Grape Cannons instead of Side Cannons. HP: 800 Power Level: 45 Chance: 599/1000 Reward: $750 They have decent Ram Damage, quite high Cannon Damage and Range, decent Reload Speed and medium Move and Turn Speed. The Regen is the same as regular Tissues. They have nothing too special. Tissue Priests: These Tissues will heal other nearby Tissues (but not Bosses). They also have Purple Names. The have the same Weapons as the Tissue Loyalists. HP: 1000 Power Level: 70 Chance: 250/1000 Reward: $950 They have decent Ram Damage, high Cannon Damage and Range, decent Reload Speed and medium Move and Turn Speed. They have 3x the Regen of a regular Tissue. Tissue Priests will Heal nearby Tissues by 25 HP every 2 seconds. They can't heal Tissue Bosses or other Tissue Priests however, since that would make them too OP. Tissue Zealots: These Tissues are extremely fast, and capable of dodging things too. Their Names appear with a Cyan Color. Their Weapons are the same as that of the Loyalists and Priests. HP: 1750 Power Level: 85 Chance: 175/1000 Reward: $1750 They have decent Ram Damage, decent Cannon Damage, high Cannon Range, super high Reload Speed, and very high Move and Turn Speed. They have very low Regen. Tissue Zealots will attempt to Dodge Bullets while trying to ram into their Victim. They will still shoot with their cannons, so Heavyweight Builds are recommended to encounter these. Tissue Bishops: Quite Powerful, able to take on some of the Bosses too. Their names have a Green Color. The Weapons remain the same, but they have an Ultra Ram. HP: 7500 Power Level: 125 Chance: 25/1000 Reward: $15000 Tissue Bishops have high Ram Damage, high Cannon Damage and Range, decently high Reload Speed and medium Move and Turn Speed. They have medium Regen. Tissue Bishops' ramming causes a Frostbite Effect for 1 second. They can also randomly spawn Tissue Loyalists and Priests every 10-25 Seconds. Tissue Templar: Very Powerful Tissues, they have many abilities too. They take on some OP Bosses too. They have a Red Name Color. Their Weapons are the same as those of the Tissue Bishop, but instead of 3 Swivels, the Tissue Templar has 2 Gatlin Cannons and 1 Sniper Cannon. HP: 25000 Power Level: 875 Chance: 1/1000 Reward: $75000 They have very high Ram Damage, high Cannon Damage and Range, high Reload Speed and decent Move and Turn Speed. They have high Regeneration too. The Tissue Templar has many different abilities: * It can throw 25 Tissue Packages at it's target, each doing 100 Damage. * It can shoot a Purple Beam from it's ram, which does 250 Damage to it's target. * It shoots a Ring of 128 medium-Sized Bullets, each doing 75 Damage and causing a Wither Effect for 5 seconds. * It throws a large Package of Tissues at it's target, that explodes into 16 of Santa Maria's Big Cannon Bullets shot into equally-spaced directions on impact. * It can spawn Tissue Loyalists/Priests/Zealots/Bishops randomly. * It sprays IX Plode's Buster Cannon Bullets at it's target for 1 second. * It can shoot a Cyclone of Atlantis' Sniper Bullets for 1.5 seconds. * Can cause an Explosion that does 500 Damage to nearby Enemies + knockback and also inflicts a Mid-Air Effect for 1 second. * Might lag your game with it's abilities. The Tissue Templar is also immune to islands and can go through them. Trivia: * It was based on Titan Minions from a Minecraft Mod. * It was made for no reason at all. Got bored, so... Category:The Tissues of Darkness Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas